The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USLOB0901’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Lobelia cultivars with good vigor, attractive and stable flower coloration and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Sep. 26, 2005 of Lobelia hybrida ‘Hot Water Blue’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Lobelia hybrida ‘Dark Blue Angel’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan on Aug. 28, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since Sep. 2, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.